


The Child Run: Episode at ruins

by Ilsang93



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The Child Run
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilsang93/pseuds/Ilsang93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5살의 프리스크가 친절한 백골과 함께 하는 이야기.<br/>기본 바탕은 원작과 비슷하나 더 현실적인 문제가 반영되어 있으며, 캐릭터의 설정이 조금씩 바뀌었습니다.<br/>각 괴물들이 자신의 성향에 따라 영혼색을 가지고 있으나 인간에 비해서는 미약합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child Run: Episode at ruins

  


  


UNDERTALE- The Child Run

  


제 1 부

  


폐허편

  
#1  
  
 폐허의 뒤편에는 노란색 꽃이 잔뜩 핀 꽃밭이 있다. 녹색 필드 재킷을 입고 담배를 빼물은 백골의 괴물, 샌즈는 절기가 바뀔 무렵마다 한 번씩 이 꽃밭을 찾고는 했다. 에봇산의 지하는 계절이라는 개념이 없었고, 꽃밭은 언제라도 그를 환영해 주었다.  
  
 아무에게도 말하지는 않았지만 샌즈는 이 꽃밭을 좋아했다. 꽃밭 자체를 좋아하지는 않았지만, 이 장소가 품고있는 특유의 적막한 공기가 좋았다. 그 누구도 자신을 찾지 못하는 장소란 바로 이 꽃밭을 두고 하는 말이었다. 천정에 뚫린 커다란 구멍으로 빛을 쪼이고 있으면 조금 전 까지 품고 있었던 불만이나 걱정은 사라져 버렸다. 오늘, 샌즈는 간만에 꽃밭을 찾아온 참이었다. 특별한 이유가 있었던 것은 아니었다. 언제나처럼 마음이 내켜서 왔을 뿐이다.  
  
 하지만 웬걸 꽃밭에는 상상조차 해본 적 없는 상대가 먼저 와있었다.  
  
 그것은 인간이었다. 그것도 아주 작은 체구의 어린아이. 그녀에게는 너무 커서 소매가 땅에 질질 끌리는 줄무늬 스웨터를 입은 아이는 너무 어려서 성별조차 알아보기 힘들었다. 어깨까지 기른 머리카락만이 자신은 여자아이라는 것을 어필하고 있는 것 같았다. 나이는 5살 정도 될까. 그녀는 샌즈가 왔는지도 모르고 꽃을 따서 화관과 꽃목걸이를 만드는 데 여념이 없었다.  
  
 'heh.' 샌즈는 인간 아이가 들을 수 없도록 작게 웃었다. 이건 천재일우의 기회였다.  
  
 지금 지하는 큰 문제를 안고 있었다. 전쟁에서 패하고 지하에 갇히고 많은 시간이 지나면서 괴물들의 수는 늘어만 가고 있었다. 하지만 지하의 자원과 땅은 한정되어 있었고, 그 중에서도 식량을 생산할 수 있는 땅은 더욱 적었다. 심지어는 이 좁은 지하에서 도둑, 강도까지 늘어나고 있는 상황이니 보통 심각한 일이 아니었다. 하지만 지하를 다스리는 통치자 아스고어는 이 사태를 해결하는데 있어서 소극적이었다.   
  
 가장 좋은 방법은 이 지하를 나가는 것이었다. 하지만 괴물들이 지하에서 나갈 수 없도록 인간 마법사들이 만든 결계를 부수기 위해서는 인간의 영혼 7개가 필요했다. 지하를 나갈 수 없는 괴물들은 지상에서 직접 인간의 영혼을 수확할 수 없었고, 아스고어는 천정에 뚫린 구멍을 통해 가끔 떨어지는 인간의 영혼을 회수하는 것 외에는 그 어떤 방법도 강구하지 않았다. 별다른 방법이 없다는 것은 지하의 모든 괴물들이 알고 있었다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 다른 방법에 대해서는 일절 고려하지 않는 아스고어의 행태에 불만을 느끼고 있는 괴물은 샌즈만이 아닐 것이다. 수십년 전에 6번째 인간이 떨어졌을 때는 잠시 희망을 품었던 적도 있었지만 지금은 지하 어느곳을 가더라도 불온한 분위기가 감돌았다.  
  
 하지만 그것도 이제 끝이다. 마침내 7번째 인간이 떨어진 것이다. 이제 샌즈는 아이를 죽이고 그녀의 영혼을 붙잡아 아스고어에게 가지고 가기만 하면 되었다. 그렇게 하면 모든 문제는 해결 된다.  
  
 샌즈는 천천히, 가능하면 아이가 자신을 눈치채지 못 하도록 다가갔다.  샌즈는 아이의 등 바로 뒤에 섰다. 그의 한 쪽 눈구멍에서 창백한 녹색 기운이 흘러나왔다. 부러진 뼈를 예리하게 다듬은 모양의 단검이 허공에 나타났다. 그때까지도 아이는 샌즈를 눈치채지 못한 것 같았다. 꺅꺅 거리며 즐거워하는 아이를 보니 가슴 한켠이 아렸다. 상대가 인간이라고는 해도 생명을 고통스럽게 죽이는 취미는 가지고 있지 않았다. '미안. 잠깐이면 끝날 거란다, 꼬맹아.' 샌즈는 가슴 한쪽으로 죄책감을 밀어넣었다.  
  
 아이가 뒤돌아 본 것은 샌즈가 아이를 죽이기 직전이었다. 발소리가 났던 걸까, 아니면 어린 아이의 예민한 직감 덕분일까. 아이의 눈이 샌즈의 눈을 똑바로 바라보았다. 너무나도 순수하고 다정한, 호기심이 가득 담긴 눈빛. 이런 예쁜 눈을 마지막으로 본 것이 언제였을까? 샌즈는 망설였다. 있지도 않은 내장에서 시큼한 것이 치밀어 오르는 것만 같았다. 식은땀이 흐르는 것처럼 텅빈 늑골 사이가 서늘했다. 샌즈는 죄악감이 자신의 등줄기를 타고 오르는 것을 느꼈다.  
  
 하지만 그것은 거부되었다.   
  
 샌즈는 어금니를 악물었다. 자신이 아니면, 다른 누군가가 해야만 하는 일이다. 자신이 아니더라도 결국에는 죽는다. 눈을 질끈 감았다. 그는 뼈 밖에 없는 손으로 단검을 움켜잡았고, 머리 위로 높이 쳐들었다.  
  
 다음 순간 샌즈는 자신에게 일어난 일을 이해하지 못했다. 그는 꽃밭 위로 엉덩방아를 찧었다. 무언가에 밀려 넘어진 것이다. '공격당했나?' 그렇게 생각한 샌즈였지만 땅에 부딪친 엉덩이를 제외하면 특별히 아픈 곳은 없었다. 아픈 대신 샌즈는 이상한 일이 일어났음을 깨달았다. 몸이 무거웠던 것이다. 몸을 가누지 못할 정도는 아니었어도 무언가에 짓눌려 있는 것 처럼 몸통이 무거웠다. 어떤 마법에 걸린 것일지도 모른다고 생각하면서 샌즈는 서둘러 몸을 일으켰다.  
  
' 해골빠가지!'  
  
 아이는 꺄르륵 웃으면서 말했다. 샌즈는 어안이 벙벙했다. 다름이 아니라 인간의 아이는 자신의 몸통에 달라붙어 있었기 때문에.  
  
#2  
  
 '정말 '골'치 아프게 됬구만.' 샌즈는 담배연기를 푸욱 내쉬었다. 메케한 구름이 하늘로 오르다 흐려졌다.  
  
 샌즈를 아는 괴물이라면 지금 그의 모습에 폭소를 금치 못했을 것이다. 그는 노란색 화관과 꽃목걸이, 꽃반지를 잔뜩 하고 꽃밭에 앉아있었다. 모두 인간 아이의 작품이었다. 아이는 백골을 꾸미면서 노는 것이 어지간히도 마음에 들었던 모양이었다. 30분이 지나서야 아이는 '해골빠가지'에게서 흥미가 떨어졌는지 꽃밭 위를 날아다니는 나비들을 종종걸음으로 쫓고 있었다. 머리에는 자신이 만든 화관을 쓰고, 바닥에 끌리는 소매에는 꽃들이 잔뜩 붙었다. 샌즈는 그 모습을 멍하니 바라만 보고 있었다.  
  
 아이는 자신의 이름을 프리스크라고 소개했다. 그 외에 자신이 어디서 왔는지, 부모님은 누구인지, 어떻게 해서 여기에 오게 되었는지는 하나도 대답하지 못했다. 샌즈는 아이가 부모에게 버림받은 걸지도 모른다고 생각했다. 지하의 생존권이 불안해지면서 자식을 버리는 일은 괴물들에게도 희귀한 일은 아니었다.  
  
 나는 프리스크를 죽이지 못 할거야. 만약 하더라도 평생을 후회하고 살게 되겠지. 샌즈는 최대한 객관적으로 자신을 분석해 보았다. 죽이고자 하는 마음은 굴뚝같았다. 그녀의 영혼을 갈취하여 괴물들에게 조금이라도 더 빨리 자유를 주고 싶었다. 하지만 그가 가지고 있는 양심이, 죄책감이 그가 하려는 일은 옳지 않다고 비난했고, 그런 마음은 아이의 눈동자를 볼 때면 더욱 강렬해졌다.  
  
 결국 샌즈의 마음은 한쪽으로 기울었다. 이대로 두고 간다. 그렇게 하면 자신이 죄책감을 느낄 필요도 없이 다른 누군가가 영혼을 수확할 것이다. 시간은 조금 걸릴지도 몰랐지만 다른 마땅한 방법이 없었다. 샌즈는 화관과 꽃목걸이, 꽃반지를 꽃밭 위에 망가지지 않도록 내려놓았다.  
  
 '해골빠가지!'   
  
 샌즈가 일어서서 일어나자 아이는 귀신같이 알아채고는 달려왔다.   
  
 '어디가는 거야?'  
  
 그가 떠나려고 한다는 것을 알았는지 아이의 표정에는 걱정이 가득해 보였다. 이미 샌즈를 자신의 보호자로 생각하고 있는 모양이었다. 샌즈는 그녀가 자신의 품에 안기려고 하자 순간이동으로 피했다. 아이는 달리던 관성을 이기지 못하고 꽃밭 위에서 굴렀다. 넘어진 프리스크는 울먹이더니 곧 앙앙 울기 시작했다.  
  
 '오, 꼬맹아. 미안하지만 우리는 함께 할 수 없단다.'  
  
 샌즈는 입안에 담배 연기가 아닌 씁쓸한 것이 퍼져나가는 것을 느꼈다. 샌즈는 우는 아이를 뒤로 한 채 폐허로 향했다. 그래. 이걸로 된거다. 샌즈는 자신을 타일렀다.  
  
 '왜 안대?' 아이의 울먹이는 목소리가 샌즈의 발걸음을 멈췄다.  
  
 왜라는 질문을 들어본게 언제였을까. 그것은 단순명쾌하면서도 너무나 어려운 질문이었다. 어쩌면 거기에 명확한 정답은 없을지도 몰랐다. 그래도 상대는 어린아이다. 샌즈는 나름의 답을 돌려주었다.  
  
 'heh. 우리는 친구가 아니기 때문이란다, 꼬마야.'  
  
 하지만 그 대답이 어려웠는지 아이는 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 왜 친구가 아니냐고 물어보는 것 같았다.  
  
 '괴물과 인간은 친구가 아니니까.'  
  
 샌즈는 천정에 뚫린 구멍을 올려다 보았다. 연결되어 있는 것 같지만, 그 누구도 지나갈 수 없는 결계가 있었다. 전쟁에서 승리한 인간이 만든 잔인한 쇠창살. 그것이 인간과 괴물을 갈라놓는 두꺼운 벽이었다.  
  
 '그럼 지금부터 친구하면 되자나!'  
  
 샌즈는 자신의 귀를 의심했다. 아이를 향해 돌아선 샌즈의 눈에 눈물 범벅이 된 채 걸어오는 프리스크가 보였다. 의지. 그녀의 눈에서 강한 의지가 느껴졌다. 샌즈는 아무것도 하지 못했다. 친구가 되자는 말을 얼마만에 들어봤던가. 그 누구도 믿기 힘든 지하에서 새로운 친구를 만들기란 나이스크림을 들고 핫랜드를 지나는 것 만큼이나 어려운 일이었다. 모두가 외로웠다. 괴물 모두가 진정한 인연에 목말라 있었고, 샌즈도 마찬가지였다. 친구가 되자는 인간 아이의 말에 마음이 흔들린 것이다. 아이는 타박타박 다가와 샌즈 앞에 섰다.  
  
 '나랑 악쑤해!'  
  
 프리스크가 코를 훌쩍이고는 짧은 팔을 쭉 내밀었다. 아이는 소매에 가려진 손을 쫙 펴고 있었다. 그 손은 무엇을 잡기 위해서 그렇게 펴고 있는 걸까. 샌즈는 heh, 하고 얼빠진 웃음을 흘렸다. '친구가 되려면 먼저 악쑤해야 하는 거야!' 아이는 재촉했다.   
  
 '…… 너 정말 이상한 녀석이구나? '골' 때릴 정도로 말이야.'  
  
 샌즈는 조금 망설이다가 그 손을 잡았다. 소매 너머로 느껴지는 것은 너무나도 작은 손이다. 조금만 힘을 주면 당장에라도 부서질 것 같았다. 하지만 그와 동시에 따뜻하고 힘이 넘치는 손이기도 했다. 손을 잡은 프리스크는 꽃이 피어나는 것 처럼 환하게 웃었다.  
  
 그렇게 인간과 괴물은 친구가 되었다.  
  
  
#3  
  
 '빨리! 더 빨리!'  
  
 몇 걸음이나 앞장서서 가는 프리스크가 샌즈를 재촉했다. 아이의 눈에는 지하의 모든 것이 새롭고 흥미롭기만 한 것 같았다. 말을 하고 움직일 수 있는 바위나, 생쥐를 위해 쥐구멍 앞에 놔둔 치즈 조각이 그랬다. 그 모든 것에 프리스크는 꺄르륵 웃으며 관심을 보였다.  
  
 하지만 마냥 즐거운 그녀와는 달리 샌즈는 앞으로의 일에 대한 걱정으로 마음이 무거웠다. 벌써 몇 번째인지도 모를 담배를 꺼내물고 불을 붙였다. 그저 말뿐이라고는 해도 그녀와 친구가 되었으니 가능하면 무사히 지상으로 돌려보내고 싶었다.   
  
 순간이동은 쓸 수 없었다. 순간이동 마법은 그 특성상 정신과 신체에 많은 부담을 주는데, 샌즈는 제대로 된 몸이 없는 백골이기 때문에 태연하게 사용할 수 있는 것이다. 보통 괴물도 견디기 힘든 이 마법을 어린아이가 견딜 수 있으리라고는 생각할 수 없었고, 만약 순간이동을 쓸 수 있다 치더라도 그건 그것대로 문제였다. 결계에 막힌 출구가 있는 왕성까지 간다고 해서 프리스크가 나갈 수 있다는 보장은 어디에도 없었다. 결국은 차근차근 방법을 찾아낼 수 밖에는 없는 셈이다.  
  
 샌즈는 이런저런 고민을 하면서 프리스크의 뒤를 따라갔다.   
  
 폐허에 들어와서 얼마나 걸었을까. 샌즈는 그녀가 상당히 영리하다고 생각했다. 폐허에는 여러가지 함정이나 퍼즐들이 설치되어 있었는데, 프리스크는 그리 어렵지 않게 그것들을 피해갔다. 가장 어렵다고 생각했던 가시밭 길 조차 그녀는 '해골빠가지가 나 안아줘! 해골빠가지는 가시에 찔려도 안아프잖아!' 라는 말로 해결했다. 뭐, 실제로는 샌즈가 아이를 업고 조심해서 지나간 것 뿐이지만 말이다.  
  
 이런 문제들을 해결하고 나면 프리스크는 매번 자랑스러운 듯이 샌즈의 앞에 서서 가슴을 폈다. 그럴 때 마다 샌즈가 그녀의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주면 그녀는 또 그의 품에 안기는 것으로 보답했다. 샌즈는 이 일련의 행위를 통해서 가슴이 따뜻해지는 것을 느꼈다.  
  
 '해골빠가지! 여기 이상한 게 있어!'  
  
 씩씩하게 앞장서던 프리스크가 갑자기 큰 소리로 샌즈를 불렀다. 그 자리에 쭈그려앉은 프리스크는 자기 앞에 놓인 '이상한 것'을 들고 있던 나무막대기로 쿡쿡 찔러 보았다.  
  
 '이거! 막대기가 다았는데 안 다아!'  
  
 그 말에 고개를 갸웃거리며 뒤따라온 샌즈가 아이의 머리 위에서 '이상한 것'을 내려다 보았다.  
  
'……heh. 오늘은 정말 이상한 녀석들 때문에 '뼈'도 못 추릴 것 같군.' 오랜 시간을 지하에서 보내온 샌즈였지만 이런 괴물은 처음 보았다. '이거…… 여기 있는데 만질 수가 업써……. 왜 이런거야?' 샌즈는 글쎄, 하고 어깨를 움츠렸다.  
  
 샌즈는 정말로 그런 존재를 처음 보았다. 그들 앞에 눈을 감고 누워있는 괴물은 인간들의 말로 유령에 가까운 존재였다. 난장이가 흰색 천을 뒤집어 쓴것만 같은 외형에 자기 키의 1/3 정도 되는 헤드셋을 쓰고 있었고 그 아래로는 땅바닥까지 비쳐보였다. 샌즈는 운동화를 신은 발끝으로 살짝 밀어보았다. 발끝은 괴물에 닿지 않고 그냥 지나쳤다.  
  
 '……zzz.' 누워있던 괴물은 갑자기 그렇게 말했다. '자고 있나봐!' 프리스크는 정말로 자고 있는 줄로 아는 것 같았다.  
  
 샌즈는 정말로 잔다면 그런 소리를 낼 리 없다고 생각했지만 그것을 굳이 입밖으로 꺼내지는 않았다. 불필요한 괴물과의 접촉은 독이다. 지하의 거의 모든 괴물들은 지상으로 나가기 위해 인간의 영혼을 원하고 있었다. 그런데도 저쪽에서 먼저 피한다면 이쪽에서도 마다할 이유가 없었다.  
  
 '자고 있다면 그냥 가지 그래? 이 녀석도 낮잠을 방해받는 건 싫을 거야.'  
  
 샌즈가 말했지만 프리스크는 고개를 크게 저었다. '일어날 때까지 기다릴래.' 그녀의 반짝이는 눈을 보니 아무래도 이 괴물이 무척이나 마음에 든 것 같았다. 잠시 고민하던 샌즈는 결국 아이의 뜻에 따르기로 했다. 어차피 당장 정해놓은 목적지도 없었고, 이 괴물이 정말로 자고 있는 것은 아니었기 때문에 어느쪽이든 마찬가지라는 생각이었다.  
  
 '……zzZZZ' 괴물은 자신이 자고있다는 것을 강조하려는 건지 소리를 더욱 크게 했다. 프리스크는 질리지도 않고 그 모습을 지켜보았다. 그녀는 나무막대기로 괴물를 관통해 바닥에 이상한 그림을 그리거나, 자기 자신이 괴물과 겹쳐 누워보기도 했다. 아이는 구름이랑 노는 것 같다고 했다. 바닥에 주저 앉아있던 샌즈가 자기 구름은 어떻냐며 담배 연기를 얼굴에 뿜어주었고, 아이는 화가 나서 그의 두개골을 찰싹 때렸다. 그렇게 30분이 지나서야 괴물은 자는 척을 그만두었다.  
  
 '오…… 어째서 나를 그냥 내버려 두지 않는 거야?' 괴물은 엉엉 울었다.  
  
 '이것봐! 유령 아저씨가 하늘을 날고 있어!' 프리스크는 괴물의 질문과 아무런 관계도 없는 감탄을 내질렀다. 그 반응에 괴물도 당황한 것 같았지만, 지난 몇 시간동안 이런 일을 몇 번이나 겪은 샌즈는 괴물을 향해 어깨를 으쓱일 뿐이었다. 아이는 울고있는 괴물의 주변을 빙글빙글 돌았다. 하늘에 떠있는 그의 아래를 지나가보기도 했고, 아예 정면으로 관통해서 지나가 보기도 했다. 프리스크는 재미있다는 듯 꺄르륵 웃었다.  
  
 '오…… 혹시 내가 재밌니?'  
  
 괴물은 여전히 우는 얼굴로 프리스크에게 물었다. '너무 재밌어!' 아이는 괴물 아래서 폴짝폴짝 뛰었다. 그녀의 얼굴이 괴물의 안을 들어왔다 나갔다 했다. '나…… 그런 말은 처음 들어봐…….' 괴물의 양 뺨에 발그레한 홍조가 생겨났다.  
  
'내 이름은…… 냅스타브룩이야. 부르기 힘들면…… 그냥 냅이라고 불러도 좋아. 폐허에는 사람이 적어서 가끔 낮잠을 자러 오지……. 그런데 오늘은…… 나를 재밌다고 해준 건 네가 처음이야. 다른 괴물들은 내가 유머감각이 없다고 하거든.'  
  
 냅스타브룩은 살짝 웃으면서 말했다. 샌즈가 계속해서 그를 눈여겨 보았지만 특별히 불온한 분위기는 느껴지지 않았다. 그도 분명 프리스크가 인간이라는 것을 알테지만 그다지 신경쓰는 것 같지 않아 보였다.  
  
 '나는 프리스크!' 아이는 꽃처럼 환한 얼굴로 웃으며 냅스타브룩에게 손을 뻗었다. '유령 아저씨도 나랑 친구하자!'  
  
 냅스타브룩은 잠깐동안 아이의 손을 보았다. 망설이고 있는 것이리라. 샌즈는 그의 기분을 조금은 알 것 같았다. 정말 간만에 느끼는 가슴 따뜻한 제안.  
  
 하지만 그 대답은 샌즈와 다른 것이었다.  
  
 '오…… 미안하지만 나는 친구를 만들지 않아. 결국엔 모두가…… 나를 도움도 안되고 재미없는 녀석이라고 생각하거든. 이게 네 잘못이라는 건 아니야…… 그저…… 그래. 보험같은 거지.'  
  
 냅스타브룩은 덤덤하게 말했다. 아이의 얼굴에 실망하는 기색이 역력했다. 냅스타브룩은 당황해서 짧은 팔을 버둥버둥 흔들었고 샌즈는 작게 웃으며 그 모습을 지켜보았다.  
  
 '오…… 미안. 내가 너를 싫어한다는 건 아니야. 오히려 아주 좋아하지.그저…… 지금 당장은 아니라는 거야……. 언젠가는 친구가 될지도 몰라.'  
  
 그가 여기까지 말했을 때 프리스크는 그것을 이해하기 위해서 노력하고 있는 것 같았다. 너무 어린 그녀가 이해하기에는 너무 어려운 말이었으리라. 샌즈는 그런 프리스크를 대신해서 냅스타브룩에게 말했다.  
  
 'heh, 내 친구가 민폐를 끼쳐서 미안해. '뼈'에 사무치게 말이야.' 샌즈의 농담에 냅스타브룩은 헤헤 웃었다. 아무래도 두 괴물은 유머감각이 꽤 잘 맞는 것 같았다. 샌즈는 잘만 하면 그가 자신들을 도와줄 수 있을거라고 생각했다.  
  
 '그런데 냅, 혹시 이 녀석이 쉴 수 있을만한 장소가 없을까?'  
  
 샌즈의 질문에 냅스타브룩은 잠시 생각하더니 고개를 저었다. 진심으로 미안한 표정이었다.  
  
 '오…… 도움을 주지 못해서 미안해……. 하지만 나는 원래 조금…… 꽤 떨어진 곳에서 살고 있거든. 이 근처의 일은 잘 몰라.'  
  
 냅스타브룩이 너무 과하게 미안해 했기에 샌즈는 괜찮다고 손을 저었다. 결국 또 다시 마냥 걷기만 하는 수 밖에는 없는 모양이었다. 그렇다면 여기서 마냥 여유를 부리고 있는 것도 곤란했다.  
  
 '이제 가자, 프리스크. 배고프지 않아?'  
  
 샌즈가 부르자 여전히 생각에 잠겨있던 프리스크가 반짝하고 돌아왔다.  '너무 배고파!' 한참을 뛰어다녔으니 배고프지 않은 것이 이상하리라. 프리스크는 샌즈의 옆에 서서 뼈만 앙상한 손을 꼬옥 잡았다. 샌즈의 손에 다정한 온기가 전해졌다.  
  
 '그럼 유령 아저씨는 다음에 친구하는 거야?' 냅스타브룩과 헤어지기 전에 프리스크가 물었다. 냅스타브룩은 그렇게 될지도 모른다고 답했다. 프리스크는 긍정의 뜻으로 받아들였는지 환하게 웃었다. '빠이빠이! 유령 아저씨!' 아이가 손을 흔들어 작별인사를 하자 냅스타브룩의 입가에 희미한 미소가 번졌다. 그는 잠깐동안 생각하다가 폐허로 향하는 인간과 괴물의 등 뒤에 대고 말했다.  
  
 '오…… 맞다. 그러고 보면 이 폐허에 고아원이 있다는 소문을 들은 적이 있어……. 찾을 수 있다면 거기서 하루를 보낼 수 있을거야…….'  
  
   
  
#4  
  
 냅스타브룩과 헤어지고 얼마 지나지 않아 괴물과 인간은 고아원을 찾아냈다. 폐허의 끝에 위치한 고아원에는 입구부터 어린 괴물들이 즐비했다. 그들은 폐허의 그림자에 숨어서 샌즈와 프리스크를 지켜보았다. 피폐한, 아무런 희망도 가지지 않은 표정. 지하에 와서 처음으로 겪는 불온한 분위기 때문인지 프리스크는 바들바들 떨면서 샌즈의 등에 얼굴을 묻었다. '아무런 걱정도 하지마 꼬마야. 저 아이들은 버림받은 불쌍한 영혼들일 뿐이야.' 아이는 고개를 끄덕였지만 떨림은 멈추지 않았다.  
  
 고아원은 이름만 고아원일 뿐인 폐허의 일각이었다. 고아원의 앞에는 허술한 울타리로 둘러쌓인 작은 운동장이 있었지만 자갈과 잡초로 가득한 그곳에서 뛰어노는 아이들은 없었다. 샌즈는 그 모습이 몰락해가는 지하의 모습을 보는 것 같아서 가슴이 아팠다. 만약 자신이 프리스크의 영혼을 수확해서 결계를 부순다면? 샌즈의 머릿속에 모든 괴물이 행복해지는 미래가 스쳐지나갔지만 그는 고개를 흔들어 떨쳐냈다. 모두의 행복을 위해서라고 한 생명을 희생하는 일이 옳다고 할 수 있을까? 그렇지는 않을 것이다. 어쩌면 자기정당화일지도 몰랐지만 샌즈는 프리스크를 위해 그렇게 생각하기로 했다.  
  
 'yo! 거기 너희들 잠깐 기다리라구!'  
  
 관리자를 만나기 위해 고아원의 입구로 향한 샌즈와 프리스크의 앞을 작은 괴물이 가로막았다. 고아원에서 살고있는 괴물 중 하나인 것 같았다. 이 노란색의 어린 괴물은 양 팔이 없고 줄무늬 옷을 입고 있었으며 머리에 나비리본 모양의 뿔이 나있었다. 프리스크가 떨고 있는 와중에도 작게 귀여워, 라고 말했지만 아이의 귀에는 들리지 않은 것 같았다.  
  
 'yo! 너희들도 강도 맞지? 오늘은 원장선생님이 없으니 들어가려면 나를 먼저 쓰러뜨려야 할거야!'  
  
 아이는 뭔가 중대한 오해를 하고 있는 모양이었다.  
  
 'hey kid…… 뭔가 오해를 한 것 같은데 우리는 그저 관리자…… 그러니까 원장 선생님께 부탁드릴게 있어서 온거야.'  
  
 샌즈가 태연하게 말했지만 어린 괴물은 경계를 늦추지 않았다. 그 말을 어떻게 믿냐는 눈치였다. 샌즈는 뒤통수를 긁적였다. 물론 힘으로 아이를 비키게 하는 것은 쉬운 일이었지만 그래봤자 이 시설의 관리자는 없는 모양이었으니. '어쩔 수 없군.' 샌즈는 운동장 구석에 있는 작은 바위에 가서 걸터 앉아 담배에 불을 붙였다. 프리스크는 괴물들의 시선에서 어느정도 멀어지고 나서야 샌즈의 점퍼에서 나왔다.  
  
 프리스크는 평소와는 다르게 양손으로 샌즈의 손을 잡고 얌전히 앉아있었다. 괴물 아이들이 무섭다고는 해도 이렇게까지 떨어져 있는데 이러는 것은 조금 이상했다. 어른인 샌즈가 함께 있어서인지는 몰라도 아이들은 이쪽을 훔쳐보고 있을 뿐이었다. 특별히 그녀에게 위협을 가하고 있지는 않았다.  
  
 샌즈는 어쩌면 지상에서의 일이 원인일지도 모른다고 생각했다. 트라우마의 일종이라면 자신이 뭔가를 한다고 해서 상황이 나아지지는 않을 것이다. 그렇게 판단한 샌즈는 프리스크를 가만히 안아주고 속삭였다. '괜찮아. 내가 있으니까 괜찮단다 꼬마야.' 프리스크는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
 관리자가 돌아온 것은 그로부터 한 시간이 지난 후였다. 시간은 벌써 저녁때를 한참 넘기고 있었다. 관리자는 멀리서 보기에도 위풍당당한 풍채를 가지고 있었다. 샌즈는 지쳐 잠든 프리스크가 놀라서 깨지 않도록 등에 업고 관리자에게 다가갔다. 관리자도 그들이 다가오는 것을 깨달은 것 같았다.  
  
 '어머. 손님이 와 계실 줄은 몰랐네요.'  
  
 샌즈는 원장이라고 하는 관리자의 얼굴을 보고 깜짝 놀랐다. 관리자는 국왕 아스고어를 똑 닮은 염소 괴물이었다. 같은 염소 괴물이라고는 하지만 여성인데도 이렇게까지 닮기는 힘들 것이다. 고아원의 아이들보다도 더 초췌한 얼굴을 한 관리자는 한 손에 얼마 되지 않는 식재료가 담긴 바구니를 들고 있었다. 아이들이 먹을 것을 가지고 온 모양이었지만 그 양은 지금 보이는 아이들만 먹기에도 한참 부족해 보였다.  
  
 '원장 선생님 저 녀석들 강도가 분명해요!'

  


 아까 입구를 막아섰던 꼬마 괴물이 쪼르르 달려와 그녀에게 말했다. 하지만 관리자는 꼬마 괴물의 머리에 꿀밤을 먹여주고 함부로 남을 의심하면 안된다고 충고했다. 고된 삶을 살고 있지만 현명하고 자애로운 괴물임에는 틀림 없어 보였다. 그렇다면 방을 빌려줄지도 모른다.  
  
 '혹시 괜찮다면 하루만 방을 빌릴 수 있을까요?' 샌즈의 조심스러운 물음을 관리자는 어느 정도 예상하고 있었는지 별로 고민하는 기색도 없이 단호하게 고개를 저었다.  
  
 '죄송해요. 당신을 의심하는 건 아니지만 아무리 그래도 처음 뵙는 괴물을 고아원에 들이기에는…….'  
  
 말하는 도중에 관리자의 시선이 샌즈의 뒤쪽으로 향했다. '오, 혹시 거기 있는 아이는……?' 샌즈는 살짝 몸을 틀어 잠들어있는 프리스크의 모습을 보였다.  
  
 '인간의 아이…….'  
  
 프리스크를 본 관리자는 복잡한 심경인지 시선을 가만 두질 못했다. 인간이기는 해도 아이이기 때문에 모성애를 자극하고 있는지도 몰랐다. 샌즈는 이런 힘든 시기에 고아원을 관리하고 있을 정도니 충분히 가능성이 있다고 생각했다. 속물적인 방법인지도 몰랐지만 샌즈는 프리스크를 내세워 그녀를 설득했다.  
  
 결국 관리자는 샌즈와 프리스크에게 방을 빌려주었지만 음식은 나누어 줄 수 없다고 했다. '정말 미안해요. 아이들에게 나누어 줄 것도 부족한 형편이라…….' 샌즈는 괜찮다고 했다. 먹을 것에 대해서는 생각이 있었다.  
  
 '제 이름은 토리엘이에요. 이 고아원의 원장으로 있지요. 저 말고 다른 선생은 한 명도 없기는 하지만…….'

  


 오, 그거 정말 힘들겠네요. 등'골'이 빠질 정도로요. 샌즈가 가벼운 농담을 던지자 토리엘은 작게 웃었다.  
  
 그녀는 프리스크를 신경쓰고 있는 것 같았지만 자세한 것을 묻지는 않았다. 그녀는 프리스크를 등에 업은 샌즈를 방까지 안내해 주고 아이들의 식사를 준비해야 한다며 서둘러 돌아갔다. 방은 침대만 두 개 있는 작은 방이었다. 빛이라고는 작은 촛불이 전부인 것은 불편했지만 폐허나 마찬가지였던 외형과는 다르게 안쪽은 깨끗하게 청소되어 있어 토리엘의 세심한 배려를 느낄 수 있었다. 샌즈는 프리스크를 살며시 침대에 눕히고 목 아래까지 이불을 덮어주었다. 화관은 그녀의 머리 맡에 두었다. 바들바들 떨던 아까와는 다르게 지금은 세상 모르고 자고있었다.  
  
 샌즈는 서둘러 준비를 시작했다. 짧은 거리와는 달리 먼 거리를 이동 할 때는 정밀한 조정이 필요했다. 좁은 방의 끝에서 의식을 집중하고 목적지를 정한 다음 반대쪽 끝으로 걸어갔다. 다음 순간 샌즈는 이미 자신과 그의 형제가 사는 집에 도착해 있었다. 그의 동생 파피루스는 아직 돌아오지 않은 것 같았다. 치안이 나빠진 만큼 치안경비대인 그의 업무도 많아진 탓이리라. 샌즈는 서둘러 냉장고로 향했다. 적당한 보자기를 찾아서 그 위에 보따리를 싸기 좋게 올려 놓았다.

  
 '담배냄새! 형! 집에서는 담배 피지 말라고 했지! 정말이지 도움이 안되는 형이라니까!'  
  
 냉장고를 뒤지던 샌즈의 등 뒤에서 파피루스의 목소리가 들렸다. 그는 온몸에 투박하지만 튼튼한 철갑을 두른 키 큰 백골이었다. 그의 발자국 소리가 점점 가까워졌다. 서둘러 한다고 했지만 아이가 먹을만한 것을 고르다 보니 꽤나 시간이 걸렸다. 오, 팝. 지금만큼은 오지 말았으면 했는데. 샌즈는 계속해서 냉장고를 뒤지면서 적당한 변명을 생각해 내려고 애썼다.  
  
 '응?? 뭐하는 거야 형?'  
 'heh. 별건 아니야…… 오늘은 폐허 쪽의 초소에서 보초를 서볼까 해서 야식을 좀 챙기고 있었지.'  
  
 그 말을 들은 파피루스는 눈을 빛내며 감탄을 표했다.

  


 '형도 드디어 치안경비대를 할 생각이 든거야? 이 최고의 치안경비병 파피루스님의 설득이 효과가 있었나 보네!'

  


 평소 같았으면 짧게라도 되받아주었겠지만 이번만큼은 순순히 그렇다고 했다. 샌즈는 초조해졌다. 지금은 속아주었지만 자신의 동생은 유난히도 감이 좋다는 것을 잘 알고있었다. 너무 오래 시간을 끌면 눈치챌 것이다. 샌즈는 서둘러 보따리를 꾸렸다.

  


 '뭔가 문제가 있는 건 아니지?'

  


 적당히 마무리를 하고 집을 나서려는 샌즈의 뒤로 파피루스의 한 마디가 날카롭게 날아들었다. 샌즈는 자신의 동생이지만 감이 너무 좋다고 생각했다. 평소에는 동생의 자랑스러운 부분이었지만, 상황이 이렇게 되니 보통 불편한게 아니었다.  
  
 '문제는 스노우딘의 날씨겠지. 안 그래? 이런 날씨에 밤을 새는 건 정말 '뼛골'이 시리니까.'  
  
 샌즈는 애써 태연하게 대꾸해 보였다. 으하하! 하고 파피루스의 폭소가 터졌다. 그에게는 뼈에 관한 농담이 엄청나게 효과가 좋았다. 예전같으면 녜헤헤! 하고 웃었겠지만 지하의 꼴이 이렇게 되고 나서는 그런 웃음소리도 사라진지 오래였다.  
  
 '갔다올게 팝. 고생했으니까 푹 쉬어.' 인사를 마친 샌즈가 문을 나서고 몇 걸음 나아갔을 때 등 뒤로 파피루스의 외침이 날아들었다.  
  
 '형! 나는 언제라도 형 편이니까! 고민이 있으면 이 위대한 파피루스님께 상담하라고! 특히 인간을 잡는 문제는 무엇보다도 최우선이니까!'

  


 그의 마지막 말에 샌즈는 들키지 않게 가슴을 움켜쥐었다. 자신은 인간을 위해 동족 전체는 물론이고 자신의 동생마저 속이고 있다는 사실에 죄책감을 느꼈다. 하지만 그 모든 것을 뼛속 깊숙히 묻어두었다. 'heh, 나는…… 프리스크의 친구니까.' 이를 악 물고 샌즈는 다시 폐허를 향해 걸었다.  
  
 돌아온 방은 여전히 어두웠다. 샌즈가 어둠에 익숙해질 때까지 시간이 조금 걸렸다. 샌즈는 빈 침대 위에 보따리를 풀면서 프리스크를 깨웠다.  
  
 '꼬마야, 일어나. 내일 또 움직이려면 지금 먹어둬야 해.' 하지만 돌아오는 반응은 없었다. '꼬마야?' 다시 불러보았지만 대답은 커녕 숨소리조차 들리지 않았다. 당황한 샌즈가 허겁지겁 프리스크의 이불을 걷어냈다.  
  
 그리고 거기에는 아무도 없었다.  
  
   
  
#5  
  
 샌즈는 곧바로 방에서 나왔다. 머릿속에서 온갖 불길한 상상이 떠올랐다. 특히 이곳에는 결계 탓에 버려진 아이들이 많으니 결계를 만든 인간의 아이인 프리스크를 달갑지 않게 보는 괴물 아이들도 분명 많을 것이다. 샌즈는 조금 더 일찍 돌아오지 않은 것을 후회했다. 초조해진 그는 고아원이라는 사실도 잊어버리고 담배에 불을 붙였다. 그리고는 곧바로 복도를 지나 홀로 나왔다. 복도 반대편의 방에서 밝은 빛이 비쳤다. 샌즈는 서둘러 그쪽으로 향했다. 그 때, 홀을 반 정도 지나자 탁상 뒤쪽에서 작은 그림자가 튀어나왔다.  
  
 'yo! 역시 너는 도둑이었구나!'

  


 처음 고아원에 왔을 때 본 꼬마 괴물이 샌즈를 가로막았다. 양팔이 없는 그 녀석이었다.  
  
 'yo! 네가 밤 중에 원장 선생님의 방으로 갈 거라는 건 알고있었어! 도둑놈들은 곧 잘 그러니까. 하지만 내가 널 막겠어!'  
  
 양팔조차 없는 녀석이 어디서 그런 용기가 나오는 걸까. 아이는 두 다리만으로 우뚝 서서 샌즈의 반응을 기다렸다. 자세히 보면, 홀의 구석구석에 다른 아이들도 숨어있었다. 이 아이의 모습을 보기 위해 나온 것 같았다. 샌즈는 혹시라도 그들 중에 프리스크가 있지는 않은지 살펴보았지만 곧 없다는 걸 확인했다.  
  
 'yo! 너는 여기서 한 발자국도 더 나아갈 수…….'  
  
 샌즈를 깔보는 말투로 용감히 말하던 꼬마 괴물이 돌연 입을 다물었다. 샌즈의 눈을 보았기 때문이다. 강렬하게 초록색 기운을 흘려보내는 왼쪽 눈이 당장이라도 아이를 잡아먹을 것 처럼 노려보았다. '당장 비키는 게 좋을 거야, kid.' 샌즈의 손에는 어느샌가 예리하게 벼려진 뼈단검이 쥐어져 있었다. 샌즈가 처음 프리스크를 죽이기 위해 사용하려던 그것이다. 마법으로 벼려낸 뼈다귀는 어린 괴물의 발톱과는 비할 것이 아니었다. 그는 말 없이 눈빛만으로 아이에게 비키라고 협박했다.  
  
 하지만 아이는 그러지 않았다. 아무 말도 못하고 식은땀만 삐질삐질 흘렸지만 결코 그 자리에서 비키는 일은 없었다. 요즘 애들은 하나같이 왜 이렇게 번거로운 걸까. 여기서 그냥 밀쳐내고 지나갈 수도 있었지만 그래서는 계속해서 자신을 방해할 것이 분명했다. 그렇다고 어린애를 죽이는 것도 내키지는 않았다. 머리가 지끈거렸다. 하지만 샌즈에게 이 녀석의 장단에 맞춰주고 있을 시간 또한 없었다. 그는 뼈다귀를 아이의 목에 바싹 들이댔다.   
  
 '지옥같은 시간을 보내고 싶어?'  
  
 아이는 마치 사신의 목소리라도 들은 것 처럼 몸을 떨었다. 뼈다귀에 닿은 아이의 살갖에서 피가 흘러나왔다. 그 상황에서도 아이는 물러서지 않았다. 샌즈는 그대로 베어내지도, 물러서지도 않았다. 그렇게 시간이 흘렀다. 1초일까, 1분일까, 10분일까, 10시간일까.  
  
 '흐음.' 샌즈의 애매한 신음소리와 함께 눈에서 피어오르던 초록색 기운이 사라졌다. 들이댄 뼈다귀도 허공에 녹아들었다.  
  
 'kid…… 난 친구를 찾아야 해.'

  


 샌즈는 솔직하게 사실을 말했다.  
  
 '내 친구가 사라졌어. 아주 오래간만에 생긴 친구지. 그 친구는 인간이야. 아주 어린 인간. 너 보다도 더 어린……부모에게 버림 받은 아이. 그래서 아무런 힘도 없어. 언제 위험에 처할지 몰라. 그래서 찾아야 해.'  
  
 아이의 눈썹이 움찔했다. 부모에게 버림 받았다는 부분이 어필했을지도 모른다. 샌즈는 주위를 둘러보았다. 꽤 많은 숫자의 작은 괴물들이 걱정 담긴 눈으로 샌즈 아이를 보고 있었다.  
  
 '너도 친구들을 지키려고 그러는 거지, huh?' 샌즈는 한결 진중한 목소리로 말했다.  
  
 '걱정하지마 kid. 나는 너희들에게 해가 될만한 그 무엇도 할 생각이 없어. 정말로 친구를 찾고 싶을 뿐이야.'  
  
 친구를 강조한 설득이 효과가 있었는지 아이는 망설이는 것 처럼 보였다. 샌즈는 어린애들이 이런 3류 영화 같은 연출에 잘 넘어가서 다루기 좋다고 생각했다. 제발 통해라. 샌즈도 자신의 등허리에 식은땀이 흐르는 것을 느꼈다. 어느새 담배가 필터까지 타들어왔다. 샌즈는 불똥을 털어내고 꽁초를 주머니에 넣었다.  
  
 '그 말 정말이지?'  
  
 한참을 갈등하던 아이는 마침내 길을 내주었다. 샌즈는 속으로 한숨을 내쉬었다. 숨어있던 괴물들이 뛰어나와 옆으로 비켜난 꼬마 괴물의 상처를 닦아주었다. 'Thanks, kid.' 감사를 표하고 샌즈는 환하게 불이 켜져있는 반대편 방으로 향했다. '약속이니까! yo! 약속은 꼭 지켜야 하는 거니까!' 아이의 외침에 샌즈는 고개를 돌리지 않고 손을 흔들어 주는 것으로 대답을 대신했다.  
  
 반대편 방은 휴게실 정도의 공간으로 보였다. 불이 붙어있는 벽난로와 커다란 안락의자. 바닥에 널려있는 낡은 장난감과 닳아빠진 그림책들. 샌즈는 방을 둘러보았다. 아무 말도 하지 않았지만 꼬마 괴물이 이 앞을 막아선 것을 보면 이곳에 무언가 있는 게 분명했다. 샌즈는 꼬마가 '원장 선생님의 방'이라고 했던 것이 생각났다. 아이의 행동은 뭐든지 티가 너무 많이 났다.  
  
 잘 살펴보면 벽난로에는 땔감도 없이 불이 타고 있었다. 마법을 이용한 것이었다. 이런 마법은 지속적인 마력 공급이 없으면 그리 오래 타지 않는다. 샌즈는 바로 조금 전까지 이곳에 누군가가 있었던 거라고 확신했다. 방 안을 샅샅이 뒤지던 샌즈는 마침내 부엌에서 휴게실 지하로 통하는 쪽문을 찾아냈다. 쪽문은 무거웠지만 열지 못할 정도는 아니었다. 샌즈는 천천히 계단을 내려갔다.  
  
 '……결국 오셨군요. 밖이 소란스러워서 곧 오실거라고 생각했답니다.'  
  
 계단을 다 내려가자 옅은 불빛과 커다란 그림자가 그를 반겼다. 예상은 하고 있었다. 샌즈는 쓴웃음을 흘렸다. '어쩐지…… 처음부터 우리 꼬맹이에게 신경을 많이 쓴다 싶었지, 아줌마.' 뒤돌아선 토리엘을 향해 샌즈의 눈이 전보다도 더 폭발적인 녹색 기운을 쏟아냈다.  
  
 '내 친구를 어떻게 한 건 아니겠지?'  
 '걱정하지 마세요. 인간 아이는 살아있어요. 준비가 덜 되었기 때문에…… 아직은 말이죠!'  
  
 말을 맺음과 동시에 돌아선 토리엘이 커다란 화염구를 던졌다. 처음 보여준 사려 깊은 모습과 대조되는 모습이었다. 그만큼 그녀도 절박한 것이리라. 하지만 샌즈도 거기에 당할만큼 녹록지 않았다. 샌즈는 몸을 살짝 비트는 것만으로 가볍게 피했다. 화염구가 지하실의 구석으로 날아가 작은 폭발을 일으켰다. 잡다한 물건들이 부숴지며 먼지가 피어올랐다.  
  
 샌즈는 손을 휘져어 먼지를 걷어내며 지하실을 둘러보았다. 프리스크를 찾는 것이다. 그녀는 토리엘의 뒤편에 있었다. 그것을 직접 확인한 순간 샌즈는 마음이 놓였다. '해골빠가지!' 눈이 마주치자 프리스크는 웃는 목소리로 샌즈를 불렀다. 어째서 웃고 있는지는 몰라도 무사해 보여서 다행이었다. 화관도 멀쩡히 쓰고있다. 'heh, 금방 갈테니까 조금만 기다리고 있어.' 샌즈는 다정하게 말했다.  
  
 '이 아이는 넘겨 드릴 수 없어요!' 화염구 두 개가 연속으로 날아왔지만 샌즈는 마찬가지로 손쉽게 피했다.  
 '아줌마. 누구 마음대로 넘겨주지 않는다는 거야? 이 꼬마는 내 친구라고.'  
  
 순식간이었다. 순간이동을 통해 토리엘의 등 뒤로 돌아간 샌즈는 어느샌가 만들어낸 뼈단검으로 그녀의 목을 겨눴다. 토리엘은 화력면에서는 우위에 있을지 몰라도 전투의 노련함에 있어서 샌즈의 상대가 되지 못했다.

  


 '체크메이트야, 아줌마.얌전히 바닥에 엎드려.'

  


 으음, 토리엘은 작게 신음하며 바닥에 엎드렸다.  
  
 '해골빠가지!' 싸움이 끝난 것을 안 프리스크가 샌즈에게 꺄르르 웃으며 안겨왔다. '미안해 꼬마야. 너를 혼자 두면 안되는 거였는데.' 샌즈가 사과했지만 으으응, 하고 프리스크는 고개를 저었다. 다행히도 특별히 다친 곳은 없는 것 같았다. 샌즈는 경계를 늦추지 않은채 지하실을 둘러보았다. 프리스크를 이곳에 데려왔다면 뭔가 의미가 있었으리라.  
  
 '쩌기! 쩌기에 언니가 누워있었어!' 프리스크가 방 한쪽 구석을 가리켰다. '자, 잠깐만요! 죽이려면 저를 죽이세요! 제발 그 아이만큼은!' 토리엘이 다급하게 일어나려 했지만 샌즈가 단검으로 더 깊이 위협해서 움직임을 막았다. 'heh, 먼저 공격한 건 아줌마야. 판단은 내가 해. 움직이면 즐겁지는 않을걸?' 샌즈는 한 번 더 확실하게 말해두고 프리스크가 가리킨 곳으로 향했다. 처음에는 길다란 상자라고 생각했는데 자세히 보니 그것은 관이었다. 노란 꽃으로 소박하지만 예쁘게 꾸며놓은 목제 관. 

  
 '아줌마가 이 언니를 살 릴 수 있다고 했어.' 프리스크는 샌즈의 옆에 딱 붙어서 말했다.  
  
 살려? 괴물들의 세계가 마법의 세계라고는 해도 한 번 죽은 괴물을 살려내는 마법은 없었다. 그리고 무엇보다도 괴물에게는 관이 필요 없었다. 그들 모두는 죽으면 먼지로 돌아가기 때문이다. 아주 가끔씩 나타나는 위대한 괴물을 위해서만 예우로써 사용하는 것이 관이었다.  
  
 '오, 아가야…… 내 아가야…….'  
  
 토리엘이 엎드린 채로 흐느꼈다. 대체 얼마나 굉장한 괴물이길래 저러는 걸까? 샌즈는 별 생각 없이 관 속을 들여다 보았다. 샌즈의 호흡이 멈췄다. 샌즈는 자신의 눈을 믿지 못하고 몇 번이나 다시 보았지만 관 속의 내용물은 바뀌지 않았다.  
  
 'heh… 이런 건 정말이지…… 고약한 농담이라고.'  
  
 그는 온몸에 소름이 끼치는 것을 느꼈다.   
  
 '설마 이거, 정말로 인간이야?'  
  
  
#6  
  
 샌즈는 자신의 눈을 믿을 수가 없었다. 나이는 20살 정도일까. 창백한 하얀 피부에 분홍색으로 물든 귀여운 뺨을 가진 인간 소녀는 금방이라도 일어날 것 처럼 엷은 미소를 지으며 관 속에 누워있었다.  
  
 지하에 갇힌 괴물들은 오랫동안 지상으로 나가기를 꿈꿔왔다. 그렇기 때문에 하염없이 에봇산의 구멍에서 인간이 떨어지기를 기다려 왔다. 그것이 벌써 수십 년이다. 어떻게든 인간 6 명의 영혼은 모았다. 하지만 하나가 부족해서 괴물들은 지상에 나가지 못하고 있었다.  
  
 그런데 지금, 샌즈의 눈앞에 인간이 있었다.  
  
 '……아줌마. 다시 한 번 묻겠는데, 이거 정말 인간이야?'  
  
 토리엘은 힘없이 고개를 끄덕였다. '인간이 왜 여기 있지?' 이어지는 샌즈의 물음에 토리엔은 '그건……' 하고 말을 흐렸다. 샌즈는 골이 아파오는 것을 간신히 참았다. 분위기가 심상치 않은 것을 느꼈는지 울상이 된 프리스크가 눈에 들어왔다. 샌즈는 담배를 빼물었다. 마지막 한 개비였다. 빈 담배곽을 구겨서 주머니에 넣고 불을 붙이자 혼란스러운 마음처럼 매케한 연기가 천장에 고였다.  
  
 '그래. 다 좋다 이거야. 어차피 답이 없는 문제는 서로 건드리지 말자고. 나도 인간 아이를 데리고 있어서 떳떳한 입장은 아니니까 자세히 묻지는 않을게. 그래도…… 이건 아니잖아? 무슨 짓을 하려고 했는지는 몰라도 남의 애를 납치하다니. 남의 애로 인간을 살리겠다고?'  
  
 토리엘은 말이 없었다. 샌즈는 이 정도로 사려 깊은 사람이 살인를 저지르려다 잡혔으니 당연한 반응이라고 생각했다. 그녀는 죄책감에 할 말이 없을 것이다. 대답을 기다리는 짓이 바보같다고 생각한 그가 미간을 좁힌 그 때, 돌연 프리스크가 샌즈의 바짓자락을 붙들었다.

  


 '해골빠가지! 나 잡혀온 거 아냐!'

  


 샌즈가 heh? 하고 얼빠진 소리를 냈다.  
  
 '있지있지! 염소 아줌마가 먹을 거 줬어! 똥그란 거미 도너츠랑 우유! 그래서 맛있게 먹었어! 염소 아줌마 나쁜 사람 아니야! 염소 아줌마랑 싸우지 마, 응?'  
  
 그 말을 들은 샌즈는 미심쩍은 눈으로 토리엘을 보았다. 조금 전 그녀의 행동과는 전혀 상반되는 프리스크의 말에 도대체 무슨 상황인지 이해가 되지를 않았다. 그는 프리스크에게 조금 더 자세하게 이야기 해 보라고 했다.  
  
 '자고 있었는데 아줌마가 와서 깨웠어. 도와줄 일이 있다고 했어. 도와주면 맛있는 거 준다고 해서 따라왔어.'  
  
 전형적인 유괴범의 패턴이었다. 맙소사, 샌즈는 프리스크가 그렇게까지 영리하지는 않은 것 같다고 생각했다. 샌즈는 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어내리고 토리엘의 옆에 섰다. 프리스크를 강제로 대려간 것은 아니라는 점에서 대화의 여지는 있다고 생각한 것이다.

  


 '일단 천천히 설명해 주셔야겠어. 전부 다 말이야.'

  


 이번에는 굳이 단검으로 위협하지 않았다. 한 쪽 안공에서 피어오르던 녹색 기운도 다시 사라졌다. 가능하면 평화적으로, 라는 것이 그의 좌우명이었다. 토리엘은 한참을 고민하더니 체념한 듯이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
 세 사람은 지하에서 나와 휴게실로 돌아왔다. 토리엘은 프리스크와 샌즈에게 따뜻한 물을 권했다. 그녀는 차를 대접하고 싶었지만 없다고 말했다. 샌즈가 자신에게 맡는 사이즈의 흔들의자에 앉았고, 그의 무릎 위에 프리스크가 앉았다. 토리엘은 벽난로 앞의 커다란 소파에 앉아 이야기를 시작했다.  
  
 '저 아이는 전쟁이 끝나고 떨어진 첫 번째 아이에요. 예. 저 아이는 영혼이 없어요. 그녀의 영혼은 지금 지하의 국왕 아스고어가 관리하고 있죠. 원래는 저와…… 제 남편이 함께 키웠어요. 우리는 그녀를 정말 사랑했어요. 우리의 아들과 똑같이 딸로 대해주었죠. 그렇게 행복하게 살 줄 알았어요. 하지만…… 결국 문제가 생겼어요. 지하의 치안이 엉망이 되고, 범죄와 고아들이 들끓게 되자 그 살인마…… 아스고어가 우리 아이를 죽이고 영혼을 수확했어요.'  
  
 토리엘의 눈가에 눈물이 고였다. 샌즈는 아무말도 하지 않았다. 지금 지하에서 흔히 일어나는 비극 중의 하나일 뿐이었다. 그의 행동도 이해할 수 있었다. 그는 왕으로서 어떻게든 움직여 보여야 했을 것이다. 샌즈는 담배를 더 피고 싶었지만 남은 것이 한 개비도 없었기 때문에 애꿎은 손가락 뼈 끝만 물어뜯었다.  
  
 '미안해요 샌즈. 정말…… 이 아이를 죽일 생각은 없었어요. 이렇게 귀여운 아이를 제가 어떻게 그럴 수 있겠어요. 그저, 그녀의 영혼을 조금 빌리고 싶었을 뿐이에요. 조금이라도 우리 아가의 빈 영혼을 채워주면…… 시간이 지나면 어떻게든 회복되지 않을까, 하고 생각했어요. 당신도 보았겠지만 그녀는 영혼은 없지만 몸은 살아있는 상태거든요.'  
  
 거기까지 말하자 토리엘은 더 이상 눈물을 참을 수 없었는지 벽난로 위에 있던 손수건에 얼굴을 묻었다.  
  
 '알아요. 어떠한 이유가 있더라도 용서받지 못 할 죄라는 걸. 하지만 저는…… 저는…… 제 아들도 죽고, 딸까지 잃으면 어떻게 하면 좋나요?'  
  
 마침내 그녀가 엉엉 울기 시작하자 홀에서 어린 괴물들이 쏟아져 들어왔다. 울지 마세요 선생님. 제가 더 열심히 공부할게요, 훌륭한 괴물이 될게요. 아이들의 말을 들은 토리엘은 더 큰 소리로 울면서 고아들을 끌어안았다. 어쩌면, 그녀가 힘들게 고아원을 운영하는 것은 그녀의 자식들의 빈 자리를 채우기 위해서였는지도 몰랐다.  
  
 '샌즈 아저씨.'  
  
 응? 샌즈는 프리스크의 부름에 자기 무릎 위에 앉은 소녀를 보았다. 그리고 깨달았다. 아이가 처음으로 자신을 이름으로 불렀다는 것을. 아이는 고개를 돌리지 않고 여전히 토리엘을 바라본 채로 말했다.  
  
 '나, 그 언니를 도와주고 싶어.' 그녀의 목소리는 사뭇 진지했다. 그 말을 들은 토리엘이 놀란 표정으로 프리스크를 보았다. 샌즈도 마찬가지였다.  
  
 '무, 무슨 소리를 하는 거야 꼬맹아? 영혼을 나누어 준다는 건 위험한 일이라고.'  
  
 그래도 할래. 프리스크는 말했다.  
  
 '너무 어려워서 무슨 말인지 모르겠지만, 뭘 해야하는지도 잘 모르겠지만. 저 언니를 도울 수 있으면 할래.'  
  
 다 괜찮을 거야. 프리스크는 꽃처럼 환하게 웃었다. 어째서 처음 보는 사람에게 그렇게까지 하는 거야? 샌즈는 가슴이 찢어질 듯 아파왔다. 이제야 겨우 만든 소중한 인연을 잃을 수도 있다는 생각에 쉽사리 입을 얼지 못했다. 영혼을 다루는 일은 사람으로 치면 신경계를 수술하는 것과 같았다. 아무리 잘 돼도 후유증이 남고, 못 하면 몸이 망가진다.하지만 그녀의 웃는 얼굴을 보면 정말로, 정말 모든 것이 잘 될 것만 같은 기분이 들었다. 그럴리 없다고 생각하면서도, 그럴 것만 같았다. 샌즈는 딱딱하게 굳은 웃는 얼굴로 화답했다.

  
 '그래. 네가 그렇게 생각한다면 그렇게 하도록 해.'  
  
 그들은 다시 지하실로 내려갔다. 숨도 쉬지 않는 것 같은 인간 소녀는 여전히 관 속에 있었다. 프리스크가 그녀의 손을 꼬옥 잡았다. 손에 힘이 들어간 것이 눈에 보였다. "그렇게 긴장할 거 없단다. 금방 끝날 거야." 토리엘이 프리스크의 머리를 상냥하게 쓰다듬었다. 그러자 그녀의 가슴 위에 붉은색 심장 모양의 형상이 떠올랐다. 형상에서 퍼지는 온기가 지하실 전체를 따뜻하게 만들었다.  
  
 영혼을 나누는 일은 그리 오래 걸리지 않았다. 토리엘은 그녀의 손톱으로 프리스크의 영혼을 조금 떼어내어 잠들어있는 소녀의 가슴 위에 올려두었다. 나눈다고 했지만, 그렇게 많이 나누는 것도 아니었다. 샌즈의 생각보다도 훨씬 적은, 겨우 1%는 될까 하는 작은 양. 그것이 토리엘의 아이에게 깃들자. 아이가 가슴이 크게 오르내리기 시작했다. 호흡을 시작한 것이다. 영혼이 적어 당장 일어나지는 못하겠지만, 언젠가는 분명 회복할 수 있을 것이다. 샌즈는 그렇게 믿기로 했다.  
  
 영혼을 나눈 직후 프리스크는 잠들었다. 영혼은 모든 생명의 힘의 근원이다. 1%라고는 해도 에너지로 따지면 결코 적은 양이 아니다. 물론 프리스크가 깨어있기에는 너무 늦은 시간이기도 했다. 토리엘은 몇 번이나 샌즈에게 감사를 표했지만 샌즈는 손을 내저었다. 자신은 아무 것도 한 것이 없었다. 모두 프리스크가 했을 뿐이다. 그는 프리스크를 안았다. 가볍고, 또 너무나도 가벼워서 금방이라도 사라질 것 같았다. 샌즈는 아이를 꼭 안았다. 어딘가로 사라져버리지 않도록.  
  
 방에 돌아온 샌즈는 프리스크가 편안히 잘 수 있도록 침대에 눕혔다. 자신이 방금 얼마나 큰 일을 해냈는지 프리스크는 모를 것이다. 샌즈는 그런 아이가 대견하여 몇 번이고 머리를 쓰다듬어 주었다. 좋은 꿈을 꾸기를. 샌즈는 그렇게 바라면서 자신도 잘 준비를 했다. 폐허를 나가 본격적으로 지하의 괴물들을 만나게 되면 이렇게 느긋하게 쉴 수 있는 날은 다시 오지 않을지도 몰랐다. 그는 오늘 밤을 충분히 즐기자고 생각했다. 샌즈는 침대에 펼쳐둔 음식들을 조금씩 먹고 나머지는 훗날을 위해 보따리에 잘 챙겨놓았다.  
  
  
 샌즈는 아직 자고 있는 프리스크와 보따리를 들고 고아원을 나왔다. 아침이라고 하기에는 너무 늦은 시간이었지만 영혼을 떼어 준 것이 후유증이 되었는지 아이는 쉽사리 일어날 기미를 보이지 않았다. 토리엘은 좀 더 쉬었다 가도 된다고 했지만 안 그래도 힘든 시설에 짐을 늘리고 싶지는 않았다. 또, 한시라도 빨리 프리스크를 내보낼 방법을 찾아야 했다. 오래 있는 만큼 인간을 노리는 괴물들이 준비할 시간을 주는 셈이니까. 폐허를 나가는 길은 고아원의 지하에 있었다. 그 문의 모양은 샌즈가 폐허의 바깥쪽에서 몇 번이나 본 적이 있었다. 나가면 곧장 스노우 딘이었다. 그는 폐허의 문을 열었다. 서늘한 눈기운을 머금은 바람이 샌즈와 프리스크를 맞이했다.  
  
 'yo! 잠깐 기다려!'  
  
 폐허를 나가려 하자 어제 샌즈를 막아섰던 꼬마 괴물을 필두로 다른 고아들까지 우르르 몰려나왔다. 어제의 일들을 모두 지켜본 아이들은 더 이상 프리스크와 샌즈를 경계하지 않았다. 오히려 고아원을 나서기 전까지 호기심에 찬 눈으로 다가와 프리스크를 살펴보기도 했다.  
  
 'yo! 어제는 미안했어! 그리고 고마워! 덕분에 원장 선생님이 웃게 되었어! 사실 원장선생님, 진짜로 웃는 건 본 적이 없었거든. 아마도 그 인간이 아팠기 때문이었나봐! 그 인간을 살려줘서 고마워!'  
  
 샌즈는 씨익 웃었다. 그는 아이들에게 감사 인사는 자신이 아니라 프리스크에게 해야 한다고 말했다. 그러자 아이들은 큰 소리로 입 모아 고맙다고 말했지만 정작 프리스크는 잠이 덜 깨어 으응, 하고 뒤척일 뿐이었다. 아이들은 그 모습이 귀여웠는지 제각기 다가와 잠든 아이에게 작별인사를 했다.  
  
 아이들은 샌즈와 프리스크가 폐허를 나서고 모습이 보이지 않게 될 때까지 손을 흔들어 주었다. 스노우딘의 청량한 공기가 가슴에 가득했다. 샌즈의 마음 속에 따뜻한 의지가 가득찼다.  
  
 다 잘 될거야.   
  
 스스로에게 그렇게 말한 샌즈는 프리스크와 함께 앞으로 나아갔다.  


  


  



End file.
